


Irish Coffee

by Ashush



Series: Adult Confidant AU [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adult Confidant AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, bet sojiro will be embarrassed tomorrow lol, hoo boy, i know nothing of drinks, oh yeah they’re dating here, poor guy, sadayo takes care of him?? sorta, sojiro accidentally gets drunk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashush/pseuds/Ashush
Summary: Sojiro’s cup of coffee has a certain twist.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Sakura Sojiro
Series: Adult Confidant AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700773
Kudos: 14





	Irish Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing of coffee but I heard from somewhere that irish coffee has alcohol and welp I couldn’t resist—

_Sadayo’s POV_

“You have a serious case of bedhead.”

I turned around to face Sojiro, whose head was on the counter but eyes were staring right at me.

“I definitely am aware of that, Sojiro.”

Even if he was supposed to be a cocky and charming loverboy of Shujin, he should still be wary of the stuff given to him by his fangirls. 

Some girl literally gave him a bottle filled with coffee, asking him to taste it for her since she made that.

He didn’t even ask about the kind of coffee, he just drank all of it. It was good, he said, but after a few minutes, he started getting all loopy and hyper at the same time, as if he was a drunkard.

Apparently, he _was_ a drunkard.

I took him back to Leblanc and showed him to Futaba, who just shook her head and told us that it was some sort of Irish coffee.

Which had alcohol, believe it or not.

“I told you not to drink that, but you just had to since it was from your fan.”

“Uh, yes, Madame.”

I frowned at him.

“But can I catch your name? You’re really pretty, even with the bedhead.”

Sojiro grinned like the doofus he was and pulled out his phone, expecting a number. 

I was internally laughing at him.

“I’m Sadayo Kawakami, and I’m your girlfriend. Seriously, Sojiro—“

I was cut off by Sojiro shouting, “You’re MY girlfriend!? _W o a h_.” and may have ended up laughing harder than expected.

“I still don’t know how that happened but yeah.”

“Your bedhead is really cute though, just saying..”

What was up with my hair today? How does it keep getting Sojiro’s attention?

Minutes later, Sojiro fell asleep on the counter and it was my cue to leave.

Drunk Sojiro was a pretty cute Sojiro.

Not that I’d ever admit it out loud.


End file.
